


I Hope You Know What You're Getting Yourself Into

by Hetalia1912



Series: K-pop gangsters au(non-idols) [3]
Category: EXO (Band), Love Shot - EXO (Music Video)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Convenience Store, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Lotto (EXO Music Video), Confused Park Chanyeol, Established Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Hurt Park Chanyeol, M/M, Mafia EXO, Minor Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Minor Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun, Mother Hen Suho, Multi, Oh Sehun is a Little Shit, Park Chanyeol-centric, Poor Park Chanyeol, Protective Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Sweet Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-11-14 03:36:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18044699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	I Hope You Know What You're Getting Yourself Into

**4:30 PM**

**Residence of Park Chanyeol**

Chanyeol threw his coat down on the floor,too tired and worn out to even bother trying to hang it up. _The end of another long and miserable day at work._ He thought to himself as threw off his shoes and sat down on the couch.The moment he sat down,his his phone got a text notification.

It was from Baekhyun.

**Baekhyun:** _You home babe?_

Chanyeol couldn't help but smile as he read the text.He and Baekhyun had only been eating for a little over a year,but Chanyeol doesn't think he's ever felt happier then when he's with Baekhyun.

**Chanyeol:** _Yeah I'm home_

**Chanyeol:** _Finally_

 

 


End file.
